herofandomcom-20200223-history
Khamsin Nbh'w
Khamsin Nbh'w '''is a major protagonist in the light novel and anime series ''Shakugan no Shana, ''appearing as a supporting protagonist in part I and a main protagonist in part III, as well as making a minor appearance in part II. He is a a Tuner, a Flame Haze that can dispel distortions. Khamsin is also feared by both Flame Haze and Crimson Denizens who call him '''Demolisher, the nickname he earned from the wide-scale destruction caused by his powers. He is bound to Behemoth, the Steadfast Sharp Peak. He is voiced by Junko Minagawa in the Japanese version of the anime, while in the English version he is voiced by Cathy Weseluck in season 1 and Todd Haberkorn in seasons 2 & 3. Appearance While he is one of the oldest Flame Haze in history, living through thousands of years, due to entering a contract when he was very young, he bears the appearance of a ten-year-old Middle-Eastern boy. Khamsin usually wears an orange long-sleeved hooded jumper. On its sleeves is a black and white stripped pattern. He often wears the hood when travelling, with it very loose and the white drawstring hanging down to his waist. He wears black pants. On his left wrist, he wears Behemoth's Vessel. Khamsin is usually seen holding his Treasure Tool, Mekest on his back. In the light novels, Kazumi gives Khamsin a straw hat before he departs Misaki City. He is seen wearing it for the rest of the series. In the anime, this not shown. Personality Calm and collected, Khamsin is quite wise and formal, rarely showing any emotion. Though he refrains from outright fighting Denizens and Flame Haze, preferring to tune the distortions in areas, he initially displays an attitude typical of a Flame Haze; he doesn't show too much regard for humans, choosing Kazumi for Misaki City's tuning and showing her the reality of the world only on the notion that he saw her as "best qualified". He has the habit of saying "Ahh..." before talking. However, he was not always so cold. In his youth, he was a kind and heroic prince who dreamed of becoming a great warrior and king after his father. After the encounter with a Crimson Denizen that ended up destroying his kingdom, he forged a contract with Behemoth and sought revenge against it, though this came at the price of everyone he ever knew forgetting about him. In a cruel twist of irony, Khamsin ended up spending years hunting the only thing that remembered who he was, and eventually came to love the Denizen for giving him a purpose in life when he had lost his previous one. Although he doesn't show it, Khamsin seems to warm up to Kazumi shortly after meeting her, even giving her a small relic that allows her to move freely within a seal. When Khamsin returns to Misaki City and speaks to Kazumi again, he has become noticeably kinder, though no more emotional. He is shown to have come to admire humans, describing them as beautiful, mysterious creatures and gladly helping Kazumi figure out why Pheles gave her the Giralda. Khamsin and Behemoth are collectively labelled 'the geezers' by both Margery and Rebecca Reed. Tellingly, the once battle-happy Flame Haze expressed some uneasiness and reluctance for the notion that they might join in battle against the Crimson Denizens, as he is known for being destructive (hence his nickname Demolisher), though this is largely unintentional on his part. Khamsin also seems to have an admiration for artwork, as he expresses regret about having to tear apart a church during a fight against Sabrac. Powers & Abilities Although he is a Flame Haze, Khamsin's primary function is not that of defeating Denizens, but acting as a tuner, dispelling the distortion caused by battles between the Flame Haze and Denizens. Despite this, Khamsin also has combat capability, and has the ability to create and cloak himself into a stone golem-like creature and control surrounding stones. He is very powerful, but is more famous for his accuracy, or lack thereof, in his attacks. Gallery Khamsin Nbh'w 2.jpg Behemoth.jpg|Khamsin's contracted Crimson Lord, Behemoth Khamsin- Golem.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Protectors Category:Elderly Category:Monarchs Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Lethal Category:Summoners Category:Magic Category:Strategists Category:Famous Category:Dreaded Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Good Category:Monster Slayers Category:Scapegoat